Enamorandonos
by Rin117
Summary: Gray, extrañamente se enferma, pero no dice nada, Lucy preocupada lo busca y al verlo tan mal, decide cuidarlo, ya que al parecer se habían vuelto muy cercanos, pero que pasara cuando los dos empiecen a sentir ya no amistad sino amor.
1. Capitulo1: Gray ¿enfermo?

NOTA: Holii, ahora les traigo un poco de Graylu, a mí me gusta mucho esta pareja, los dos son personajes de Fairy Tail, espero que este fic sea de su agrado

Enamorándonos

Capitulo1: Gray ¿enfermo?

Era un día como cualquiera en el gremio Fairy Tail, solo que había un pequeño problema: No habían trabajado en más de un mes, al parecer, todo en todo el mundo estaba bien, los únicos que tenían misiones eran los magos de clase S, Lucy estaba sentada en la barra junto con Natsu y Lisana, Mira estaba limpiando algunos vasos.

-¡Me aburro! – exclamo Natsu tirándose en la barra.

-Ya encontraremos algo – le dijo Lisana.

-No lo creo, no hay ni un solo trabajo – dijo Lucy desanimada.

-¡GRAY-SAMA! – Grito Juvia al ver que Gray no había ido al gremio, se acercó a Lucy - ¡QUE LE HICISTE A GRAY-SAMA! – le grito Juvia.

-Juvia cálmate, yo no lo he visto desde ayer – dijo Lucy tratando de calmar a Juvia, ella salió del gremio para buscar a Gray.

-Ahora que lo pienso – dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Natsu y Lisana – Gray siempre que llego, ya está aquí, ¿no le habrá pasado algo malo?

-Keh, ha ese idiota lo único que le puede pasar es que lo lleven arrestado por desnudarse en público – respondió Natsu soltando una pequeña risa.

-Natsu, no seas tan cruel – le dijo Lisana.

-No te preocupes Lisana, el nunca cambiara – dijo Lucy parándose de su asiento.

-Eh? ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Natsu.

-Voy a ver a Gray, no me quedare tranquila hasta saber que está bien – respondió Lucy saliendo del gremio.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa? – se preguntó Natsu.

-Si te das cuenta, esos dos han estado muy cercanos últimamente – comento Lisana.

-Keh, es porque él es el único que le aguanta sus tonterías – dijo Natsu.

"Mientras Lucy"

Lucy caminaba a casa de Gray muy aprisa, últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con él ya que Natsu siempre estaba con Lisana, y su amistad con el mago de hielo se había fortalecido más. Por fin, llego a la casa de su amigo, todo estaba cerrado, Lucy se preocupó aún más, toco la puerta para asegurarse de que Gray estuviera ahí. La puerta no tardó mucho en abrirse.

-¡Gray! – Exclamo Lucy al ver que su amigo estaba un poco pálido - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Increíblemente me resfrié – respondió Gray – no te quedes ahí, pasa por favor.

Lucy entro a la casa de Gray, se sorprendió al ver que su casa estaba muy ordenada y limpia, Gray la guio hasta su habitación, esta era aún más ordenada.

-Veo que te gusta tener las cosas en orden – le comento Lucy.

-Sí, verdad – dijo Gray tapándose con las sabanas – Cof, cof, cof, cof.

Gray comenzó a toser muy seguido y cada vez tenía la voz más ronca, Lucy lo arropo y toco su frente para ver si tenía fiebre,

-Gray – susurro Lucy. Gray estaba ardiendo en fiebre, Lucy fue al baño para mojar una toalla y ponérsela en la frente a Gray.

-Cof, cof muchas gracias Lucy – le agradeció Gray.

-No te preocupes – le dijo Lucy sentándose a su lado.

-Lucy, cof, cof ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – le pregunto Gray.

-Claro que si – respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que le digas a los demás que estoy enfermo – dijo Gray.

-Pero Gray – Lucy se quedó sorprendida, pero no mucho – "Seguro el pobre no quiere que Natsu ni los demás se burlen de su estado" – pensó Lucy – Esta bien, es una promesa.

-Gracias Lucy – le agradeció Gray y luego se quedó dormido.

-"Pobre Gray, el casi nunca se enferma, debe de estar muy mal para que no haya ido al gremio, por una parte lo comprendo, con los continuos acosos de Juvia quien no estaría así, se ve tan calmado, tan tierno, tan…pero que rayos estoy pensando, él es mi amigo, el que me apoyo cuando me entere que Natsu estaba enamorado de Lisana" – pensó Lucy con un poco de tristeza.

FLASH BACK

Natsu como siempre entro a la casa de Lucy por la ventana, ella ya no se molestaba en gritarle.

-¿Natsu a que viniste? – le pregunto Lucy.

-Bueno… - Natsu de sonrojo un poco – yo quería pedirte…

-¿Si? – pregunto Lucy.

-Si querías…

-¿Si?

-Si querías ayudarme a practicar para declararme a Lisana – al decir esto, el corazón de Lucy se partió en mil pedazos, no lo podía creer, ella había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de Natsu y el viene y le dice eso.

-Lárgate de mi casa – susurro Lucy con la cabeza baja.

-Pero Lucy – protesto Natsu.

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! – le grito Lucy.

Natsu no entendía el porqué del enfado de Lucy, esta vez uso la puerta de en frente para salir de la casa, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta se encontró con Gray.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Natsu.

-Vine a visitar a Lucy – respondió Gray.

-Haber si la calmas, se ha enfadado conmigo pero no sé de qué – después de decir esto Natsu se fue.

Gray fue corriendo a la habitación de su amiga para ver si se encontraba bien, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Lucy de espaldas y llorando.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGARAS! – grito Lucy dándose la vuelta, pero al ver a quien le había gritado se quedó en estado de shock – Gra…Gray…

-Lucy – susurro Gray, él se acercó lentamente a Lucy, cuando le faltaban unos metros para estar en frente de ella…

-¡GRAY! – grito Lucy tirándose a los brazos del mencionado, Lucy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Gray lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para tratar de calmarla.

-¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! – gritaba repetitivamente Lucy mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de Gray.

Gray la cargo y la llevo hasta su cama, ahí la sentó y ella siguió llorando abrazada de Gray. Pasaron unos minutos y Lucy estaba más calmada.

-¿Te sientes más calmada? – pregunto Gray tocando con su mano una de las mejillas de Lucy.

-Sí, muchas gracias por quedarte – respondió Lucy.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te hiso ese imbécil? – pregunto Gray.

-Es que el vino para pedirme consejos de como declararse a Lisana – respondió Lucy.

-¡QUE! ¡Natsu es idiota o que! – exclamo muy molesto Gray.

-Lo sé, yo pensé de que ya se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba, pero al parecer no – dijo Lucy cabizbaja.

-Lucy, él no te merece – dijo Gray levantando con su mano la cabeza de Lucy por la barbilla – Tú te mereces a alguien mejor que él, que sepa apreciarte y que te cuide y te quiera mucho.

-Gracias Gray – dijo Lucy tocado con su mano la mano que Gray tenía en su mejilla.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Lucy recordó que Gray siempre la había apoyado en todo desde que se enteró que Natsu salía con Lisana, Gray la había acompañado a ver películas, a ir de compras, a comer algo, en sí, Gray había estado con ella cada que lo necesitaba.

-Muchas gracias, mi querido Gray – susurro Lucy dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ella no quería irse, sentía que si se iba, algo malo le pasaría a Gray, ella se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo, Lucy comenzó a sentir que Gray susurraba algo.

-Lu...Cy…Lu…cy – Gray susurraba el nombre de Lucy – no llores…yo…estaré…siempre…contigo…

Lucy se sonrojo un poco, jamás pensó que Gray soñara con ella y menos que dijera eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque en ocasiones ella también había soñado con él.

Volvió a echarse a su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza, pocos minutos después quedó profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARA…

Aquí termina el capítulo 1, si les gusto y quieren que suba otro cap, dejen sus reviews


	2. Capitulo2: Situaciones incomodas

Capitulo2: Situaciones incomodas

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se levantó muy temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Gray, quería darle una sorpresa.

-"Espero que le guste" – pensaba Lucy – "Le debo mucho a Gray, ahora que me doy cuenta, él siempre se ha preocupado mucho por mí y siempre me ha apoyado en lo que necesito"

Lucy le había preparado jugo de naranja, unas tostadas y un huevo frito con varias tiras de tocino, ya que sabía que a Gray le gustaba bastante; todo eso lo puso en una bandeja y se lo llevo al cuarto.

Al entrar ahí, vio que Gray aún seguía dormido, dejo la bandeja encima de la cómoda y se sentó en el filo de la cama a lado de Gray.

-Gray, despierta – susurro Lucy retirando un mechón de cabello de la frente de su amigo.

-Mmm… - Gray comenzaba a moverse. Al parecer ya no tenía mucha fiebre.

-Gray, ya es de día – susurro Lucy otra vez.

Gray abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Lucy iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Mmm…buenos días – saludo Gray con mucha pesadez.

-Buenos días dormilón – dijo Lucy en tono burlón.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunto Gray sentándose en la cama.

-Son las nueve y media – respondió Lucy poniendo la bandeja con la comida a Gray.

-Lucy – susurro Gray viendo que su amiga le había preparado su comida favorita – no tenías que…

-Calla y come – lo interrumpió Lucy con una mirada fría.

-Es…está bien – le dijo Gray.

Gray comenzó a comer, la sazón de Lucy era esquicito, le daba muy bien la cocina.

-Lucy, esta delicioso – dijo Gray mientras tomaba un poco de jugo.

-Me alegro que te guste – le sonrió Lucy – veo que tienes un mejor semblante.

-Si es verdad, pero aún me duele un poco la garganta – dijo Gray – viniste muy temprano.

-La verdad… - Lucy se sonrojo un poco – me quede a dormir.

-Lucy – susurro Gray sorprendido.

-Me preocupe de que te pudiera pasar algo en la noche y me dormí a tu lado – Lucy al decir esto, se sonrojo mucho.

-jump – Gray tomo con su mano la barbilla de Lucy y acerco su cara a la de ella – Gracias por quedarte conmigo – susurro Gray en tono seductor.

Lucy estaba completamente sonrojada – "¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué estamos tan cerca? ¿Por qué dijo eso en ese tono?" – habían miles de preguntas en la cabeza de Lucy, pero no se dio cuenta que a los labios de Gray les faltaban centímetros para que tocaran los suyos.

-¡Rin, rin! – sonó el timbre.

-¡Iré a abrir la puerta! – exclamo Lucy separándose rápidamente de Gray.

-¡NO! – le grito Gray.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto Lucy.

-Si es alguien del gremio, pensaría cosas raras si te ven aquí, en mi casa – respondió Gray – cof, cof, cof…

-Es verdad – dijo Lucy – bueno, si vas a abrir la puerta ponte algo.

-Pero si tengo mi polo encima – dijo Gray, pero al darse cuenta, solo tenía su pantalón puesto - ¿pero qué…?

-Vístete rápido, yo me esconderé en el ropero – dijo Lucy dirigiéndose hacia la habitación.

Gray fue hacia la puerta y pudo ver por la ventana que se trataba de Juvia, cuando abrió la puerta…

-¿Juvia, que haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabias donde vivo? – pregunto Gray.

-Gray-sama, se le ve un poco mal – dijo Juvia obviando las preguntas que le hiso Gray.

Ella prácticamente se pasó encima de Gray y entro a la casa, se dirigió a la habitación.

-Juvia ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? Cof, cof – tosió Gray.

-Ahora nadie nos puede interrumpir – dijo Juvia tirando a Gray a la cama.

-¡Oe, ¿Qué haces?! – pregunto Gray exaltado.

-Gray-sama, le daré un remedio para que se mejore – dijo Juvia poniéndose encima de Gray, ella comenzó a querer quitarle el polo a Gray.

Mientras, Lucy, estaba observando todo lo que pasaba, se sentía molesta con Juvia y con Gray a la vez, pero no sabía porque – "Vamos Gray, quítatela de encima, pero que estoy pensando, él puede hacer lo que quiera con Juvia, el problema es que yo estoy aquí" – Lucy se sentía mal, pero no físicamente, más bien, se sentía mal emocionalmente.

-¡Juvia quítate! – le grito Gray empujándola.

Juvia cayó al suelo y se puso a llorar, Gray se estaba irritando y la fiebre le estaba subiendo, cada vez se ponía más rojo y tosía más seguido.

-Cof, cof, Juvia…cof, cof, vete de aquí, cof, cof – le dijo Gray.

-Pero… - Juvia trato de protestar.

-¡LARGATE! – le grito Gray con todas sus fuerzas.

Juvia salió corriendo de la casa, dejando a Gray sentando en la cama con un ataque de tos. Lucy salió lo más rápido que pudo del armario para poder atender a Gray.

-¡Gray! – Exclamo Lucy – No debiste gritar, te ha subido la fiebre.

-Cof, cof, cof, cof, cof – Gray no paraba de toser.

Lucy le toco la frente y estaba muy caliente, lo metió dentro de la cama y le puso un paño frio en la frente.

-¿Crees que puedas quedarte solo un momento? – le pregunto Lucy cogiendo su bolso.

-Cof, cof no te preocupes – susurro Gray con la voz muy ronca.

Lucy salió corriendo hacia la farmacia – "Estúpida Juvia, Gray estaba bien, hasta que tu llegaste y lo arruinaste todo" – pensaba Lucy molesta, no se dio cuenta, y choco con alguien.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Lucy.

-¿Lucy? – pregunto Mira al verla tan agitada - ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué no has ido al gremio?

-Eehh…te lo explico después, ahora me tengo que ir – después de decir esto, Lucy salió corriendo dejando a Mira confundida.

Lucy compro algunos medicamentos y se fue de nuevo a la casa de Gray. Vio que Gray no había mejorado en nada, Lucy le dio una pastilla y espero a que le haga efecto; en eso, tocaron el timbre. Lucy abrió la puerta y…

-¿Mira? – pregunto la rubia.

-Lucy, ¿Qué haces en casa de Gray? – pregunto Mira.

-Hee…yo…veras – Lucy no tenía opción más que contarle la verdad – entra, te lo contare.

Lucy le conto a Mira sobre lo que paso con Gray y que ella lo estaba atendiendo.

-Por favor Mira, no se lo digas a nadie, recuerda que en el gremio son un "poco" crueles con ese asunto – rogo Lucy.

-Está bien, no hay problema – dijo Mira, vayamos a ver si Gray está mejor.

Las dos chicas entraron al cuarto donde estaba Gray, Lucy se acercó a él y toco su frente.

-No ha mejorado – dijo Lucy preocupada.

-Hay que darle un baño de agua tibia – dijo Mira – yo preparare la tina y el agua, tu ve desvistiéndolo.

-¡PERO MIRA! – Grito Lucy muy sonrojada - ¡yo no puedo hacer eso!

-Lucy, es por la salud de Gray, así que apresúrate – Mira salió del cuarto dejándola sola.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – Se dijo Lucy – él siempre se desnuda en frente mío, pero es otra cosa que yo lo desnude a él.

Lucy saco las sabanas que cubrían a Gray y comenzó por quitarle el polo, le quito las medias y lo único que quedaba era el pantalón. Lucy dio un enorme suspiro y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones, comenzó a bajar lentamente el pantalón, hasta que Gray solo quedo en bóxer. Lucy fue bajando poco a poco el bóxer, encontrándose con el miembro de Gray, el cual la distrajo de lo que tenía que hacer, Lucy reacciono rápido y le quito el bóxer a Gray, lo cubrió con una toalla y espero a que Mira la llamara, después de unos minutos…

-¡Ya Lucy, tráelo! – exclamo Mira desde el baño.

-E…está bien – dijo Lucy.

Lucy ayudo a Gray a caminar y las dos lo metieron a la tina, este poco a poco, comenzaba a tomar conciencia.

-Lucy, me tengo que ir, encárgate de todo – después, Mira salió de la casa dejándolos solos.

Lucy comenzó a mojarse las manos y con ellas, comenzó a pasarlas por el torso desnudo de Gray, este comenzó a despertar.

-Lu…Lucy – susurro Gray mientras abría sus ojos lentamente.

-Sshh…aquí estoy – le susurro Lucy.

-Lucy – dijo Gray mirándola - ¿Qué paso?

-La fiebre te subió mucho, casi quedas inconsciente – respondió Lucy – pero veo que ahora estas mejor.

-¿Qué hago en mi bañera? – Pregunto Gray - ¿Quién me desnudo?

Lucy se sonrojo por completo, no podía decirle que ella lo había hecho – Ettoo…bueno…yo – Lucy no sabía que decir.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? – pregunto Gray un poco sonrojado.

-Mmm…si – susurro Lucy.

En ese momento hubo un silencio terrible en la habitación, Gray y Lucy se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Lucy bajo la cabeza y susurro – Lo siento…no debí hacerlo.

-No tienes por qué decir eso – también susurro Gray – si no fuera por ti, tal vez estaría peor y con mucha fiebre.

-… – Lucy no dijo nada ante lo que dijo su amigo.

-Pero creo que me está volviendo a dar fiebre, pero es diferente – dijo Gray mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Esta fiebre no es por la gripe, es porque tu estas a mi lado – dijo Gray en tono seductor.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices Gray? – Pregunto Lucy muy sonrojada – será mejor que vaya a preparar el almuerzo.

Lucy se retiró a la cocina, ella seguía sonrojada y pensaba en las cosas que había dicho Gray.

Paso una semana, en esta, Lucy había sido prácticamente la enfermera de Gray, lo había cuidado, le había dado sus medicinas, le había cocinado, había ordenado su casa y toda esa semana no había ido al gremio.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? – le pregunto Lucy viendo como Gray se ponía su camisa.

-Gracias a tus cuidados, ahora estoy como nuevo – respondió Gray – además, los chicos deben de estar preocupados por ti.

-Solo por mí no, también por ti – reprocho Lucy.

-Ja, la única que se preocupa por mi eres tú, casi a nadie del gremio le importo – dijo Gray en tono de burla.

-No digas eso, Natsu se preocupa por ti, son amigos ¿no?

-Tal vez, bueno, ahora vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Lucy y Gray llegaron juntos al gremio, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, los únicos que se sentían molestos eran Juvia y Natsu, el descontento de Juvia era comprensible, pero ¿Natsu? Él ya estaba enamorando con Lisana y no tenía por qué molestarse.

-Lucy, Gray, hace tiempo que no vienen por aquí – dijo Mira muy alegre.

-Eeehh…si – dijeron los dos magos.

-¡GRAY-SAMA! – grito Juvia tirándose a los brazos de Gray.

-Juvia – dijo Gray.

-Los dejó solos – dijo Lucy en tono triste; se dirigió hacia Mira.

-Y Lucy ¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Mira.

-¿Mi cumpleaños? – pregunto Lucy desconcertada.

-¿No me digas que hasta ya te olvidaste de tu propio cumpleaños?

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamo Lucy – mi cumpleaños es en una semana…

CONTINUARA…

Dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció. Y una cosa más, para los que quieran saber cuándo subiré el próximo cap y que otros fics hare, pueden buscarme en Facebook como Arlein Canales Chavez.


	3. Capitulo3: Estoy enamorado

NOTA: Hola mis lectoras, bueno primero que nada les agradezco por leer y también le agradezco a Yuki por preocuparse por mi salud, les comunico que estoy un poco enferma y me demorare un poco con los caps, otra cosa, vi otro review que decía que no le gustaba esta pareja, entonces si no les gusta esta pareja ¿para que leen este fic?, espero que no me vuelvan a llegar reviews así, por favor.

Capitulo3: Estoy enamorado

-Mi cumpleaños es en una semana – dijo Lucy – "No puede ser, me olvide hasta de mi cumpleaños"

-Tu sí que de verdad estas perdida – le dijo Natsu sentándose en una silla.

-Natsu – dijo Lucy - ¿y Lisana?

-Fue a comprarse ropa, me pidió que la acompañara pero ya sabes cómo es ella, se prueba todo y no compra nada.

-Jajaja – rio Lucy – tienes razón.

-Aprovechando que no está – dijo Natsu levantándose de su lugar – te invito a comer un helado.

-Mmm – Lucy se puso a pensar y después respondió – está bien, vamos.

Gray, mientras intentaba sacarse a Juvia de encima, vio salir a Natsu y a Lucy por la puerta, se sintió furioso al ver que Natsu tenía agarrada a Lucy por la cintura – "Que se cree este, primero le da ilusiones y después le termina rompiendo el corazón y ahora otra vez la quiere ilusionar" – pensaba Gray con enfado.

Cuando por fin Juvia lo dejo en paz, Gray fue hacia Mira para preguntarle porque Lucy y Natsu habían salido juntos.

-¿Por qué esos dos salieron juntos? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Dónde está Lisana? Ella debería estar con Natsu – preguntaba Gray muy alterado.

-Gray tranquilízate – le dijo Mira – Lisana no está porque se fue a comprar ropa y Natsu invito a Lucy a comer un helado.

-¿Keh cree que con eso puede reparar el corazón de Lucy? Está muy equivocado – dijo Gray sentándose en una banca.

-Me parece ¿o estas celoso? – pregunto Mira.

-Ce…celoso ¿yo? Solo me preocupo por mi amiga.

-No, eso no es preocupación, tu estas celoso…entonces eso significa que… - Mira no termino de completar la frase.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Gray.

-¡ESTAS ENAMORADO DE LUCY! – grito Mira, y casi todos los del gremio lo escucharon.

-Ssshhh – le dijo Gray – Lucy es mi mejor amiga ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – pregunto Gray muy nervioso.

-Hay Gray – suspiró Mira – ahora dices eso, pero en un tiempo te darás cuenta que no quieres a Lucy como una amiga sino la quieres como mujer.

Gray salió del gremio muy pensativo – "¿Amor? Siempre he apoyado a Lucy en todo lo que necesitaba y siempre cuando ella me llamaba yo iba a donde estaba ella, será que todo eso lo hice ¿por amor? ¿Por eso me molesta tanto verla con Natsu?" – pensaba Gray sin ver por dónde iba.

De pronto se detuvo y giro su cabeza a la izquierda y ahí estaba, la mujer a quien había visto sufrir por aquel mago de fuego que la acompañaba, aquella mujer a quien él había consolado, aquella mujer que lo hacía poner de rodillas en un instante, aquella mujer que lo había cuidado por una semana entera…

En ese momento Gray se dio cuenta – "Mira tenía razón, yo estoy enamorado de Lucy" – pensó Gray mientras seguía caminando.

Llego la noche, todos en el gremio ya se habían ido a sus casas. Lucy se había dado un baño para estar un poco más relajada; mientras se secaba el cabello alguien toco su puerta, ella fue a abrirla y se encontró con Gray.

-¿Gray? – Pregunto Lucy - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería agradecerte por todos los cuidados que me diste – respondió Gray entregándole a Lucy una pequeña cajita – No es mucho, pero espero que te guste.

Lucy abrió la cajita encontrándose con un collar, la cadenita era de oro y tenía un dige hecho con hielo en forma de corazón y dentro del corazón tenía una "L".

-Gray, es hermoso – susurro Lucy con un brillo especial en sus ojos - ¿tu hiciste el dige?

-Hee…si…lo hice yo, ¿está bien? – pregunto Gray con timidez.

-Esta hermoso Gray, muchas gracias – le dijo Lucy abrazándolo, Gray correspondió el abrazo. En unos segundos, deshicieron el abrazo.

-¿Me lo puedes poner? – pregunto Lucy.

-Claro – respondió Gray, Lucy le entrego el collar a Gray y se volteo sujetando su cabello, Gray paso el collar por el cuello de Lucy y lo abrocho – Listo – dijo Gray.

-Gracias Gray – dijo Lucy – pasa por favor.

-No gracias Lucy – dijo Gray – tengo que hacer unas cosas.

-Ya pues Gray, hazlo por mí – le dijo Lucy.

Estas palabras hicieron saltar al corazón de Gray, como decirle que no a la mujer que amaba – Está bien – dijo Gray entrando a la casa.

Lucy preparo café y comenzó a conversar con Gray sobre muchas cosas, Lucy fue a su habitación para quitarse la toalla y cuando volvió encontró a Gray dormido en el sillón.

-Se quedó dormido – susurro Lucy – se le ve tan calmado, será mejor que no lo despierte.

Lucy tapo a Gray con una frazada y antes de irse a dormir le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

A la mañana siguiente, Gray se despertó primero que Lucy, él fue hacia el cuarto de ella y se sentó en el filo de la cama a lado de ella.

-Lucy – susurro Gray acariciando el rostro de la mencionada - ¿Cuándo fue que me robaste el corazón? – Gray se dio cuenta que Lucy se había dormido con el collar puesto.

Gray le escribió una nota a Lucy y se la dejo en su velador, después salió de la casa, a pocos metros lejos se encontró con Natsu. Los dos por unos instantes se quedaron callados hasta que Natsu hablo.

-¿Qué hacías en casa de Lucy? – pregunto el mago de fuego con la mirada seria.

-No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Gray, este siguió caminando y cuando paso por el lado de Natsu…

-No quiero verte cerca de ella – le susurro Natsu. Gray se detuvo.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu? – pregunto Gray en forma burlona.

-Te lo advierto Gray, no quiero que estés cerca de ella.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho sobre Lucy como para evitar que nos veamos o que seamos amigos.

-Si lo tengo.

-No lo tienes, no eres su hermano, no eres su padre ni tampoco eres su esposo – lo último dicho Gray lo dijo bien fuerte – no te preocupes Natsu, ya que tú le rompiste el corazón, yo soy el encargado de volver a unir los pedazos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sí que eres tonto – Gray no quería seguir hablando con Natsu y después de decir esto desapareció de la vista del Dragón Slayer.

"Mientras Lucy"

Lucy se despertó poco después de que Gray se fuera, vio en su velador y leyó la nota que le dejo su amigo, esta decía:

"Lucy, lamento haberme quedado dormido, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Quisiera verte a las 3:00 p.m. en la cafetería que está cerca del gremio, quiero que salgamos a dar un paseo por la cuidad; te espero.

Con cariño Gray"

Lucy se quedó sorprendida de que Gray la invitara a salir, ya que casi siempre ella era quien lo llamaba para salir a comer o simplemente dar un paseo. No le dio más importancia al tema y se fue a dar una ducha para ir al gremio.

Fue un día común y corriente en el gremio; hasta que la tarde llego, Lucy se fue rápidamente a su casa y Gray a la suya, los dos por alguna razón estaban emocionados, Lucy se puso su mejor ropa y Gray igual. Aunque se vieran todos los días, al parecer, lo que sentían en esos momentos era especial.

Gray fue el primero en llegar, en su mano tenía un ramo de rosas, las cuales le gustaban mucho a Lucy. Pasaron quince minutos y la rubia llego; tenía puesta una cafarena color melón, una mini falda color café oscuro y unas botas del mismo color, llevaba el cabello completamente suelto y por supuesto, tenía puesto el collar que le regalo Gray.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo Gray muy sonrojado sin pensarlo.

-Gray… - susurro Lucy sonrojada – Gra…gracias.

-Esto es para ti – le dijo Gray entregándole el ramo de rosas.

-Oh Gray – Lucy estaba sorprendida – muchas gracias, están hermosas.

-No tanto como tú.

-¿Pero qué dices Gray?

-¿Sabes qué? Mejor vamos a comer algo.

Lucy y Gray se dirigieron dentro del local y después de comer un helado fueron a un parque de atracciones que quedaba en el centro de la cuidad.

Los dos se la estaban pasando muy bien, se divertían como nunca, llego la noche y anunciaron que habría una función de juegos artificiales.

-Gray ¿tú crees que nos podamos quedar hasta que termine la función? – pregunto Lucy.

-Mmm… - Gray se puso a pensar y vio a Lucy – "¿Cómo decirte que no? ¿Cómo decirle que no a la mujer que más amo en este mundo?" – Pensó y después contesto – claro que si Lucy, eso no me lo tienes que preguntar.

-Muchas gracias Gray – dijo Lucy abrazándolo – eres el mejor amigo que he tenido.

Gray y Lucy se sentaron en el mejor lugar del campo donde sería la función; Lucy puso su cabeza en el hombro de Gray y este puso su cabeza en la de Lucy. Gray pasó su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Lucy para abrazarla.

Los dos se quedaron contemplando el espectáculo; de pronto, Lucy dijo en un susurro…

-Gray…eres el único hombre que me hace olvidar al resto del mundo.

Gray se sonrojo pero se puso feliz de que Lucy le dijera eso; él no se quiso quedar atrás y comento – Y para mí, tú eres la única mujer en la que puedo confiar sin tener miedo de que me reproches algo.

CONTINUARA…

Dejen sus reviews porfis, para saber si les esta gustando


	4. Capitulo4: ¿Sólo amigos?

Hola, siento mucho no poder subir muy seguido los capítulos pero con el colegio no se puede XD espero q me disculpen y que por fa sigan leyendo este fic

Capítulo 4: ¿Sólo amigos?

Llego el cumpleaños de Lucy, todos en el gremio se apresuraban en hacer los preparativos, pero no había quien distraiga a la cumpleañera, así que se trataron de apurar para que fuera una sorpresa. Cuando Gray llego…

-Keh, ¿y todo esto? – pregunto el mago de hielo.

-Idiota, es para el cumpleaños de Lucy – respondió Natsu acomodando las mesas.

-¡Gray! – exclamo Mira llamando al mencionado.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gray acercándose a Mira.

-Gray necesito que distraigas a Lucy durante todo el día, para que podamos arreglar el gremio – respondió.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que la distraiga?

-No lo sé, invéntate algo.

-Eso no puede ser posible – protesto Natsu acercándose a Gray - ¿Por qué él tiene que quedarse a solas con Lucy casi siempre?

-Tsk, que te pasa, no estoy siempre con Lucy – dijo Gray en su defensa – "Mierda, no quiero que sospechen de mi" – pensó.

-¡Claro que si lo estas! – Exclamo Natsu furioso – ¡siempre la acompañas a su casa, y siempre te vas con ella a almorzar o a tomar desayuno y casi siempre salen por las noches!

-¿Qué te pasa fueguito? – Pregunto Gray sarcásticamente - ¿estás celoso?

-Cl…claro que no – respondió Natsu casi en un susurro.

-Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos – dijo Erza quien apareció de repente – Natsu, tu ayudaras en el gremio y Gray, ve a distraer a Lucy.

Los dos magos solo asistieron con la cabeza e hicieron lo que Erza les ordeno.

"Con Gray"

Gray iba caminando directo a la casa de Lucy, pero pensaba en varias cosas – "Es verdad, desde aquella noche, Lucy y yo estamos viéndonos más seguido, maldita sea, no quiero que nadie en el gremio se entere de que Lucy me gusta, si eso llegara a pasar se armaría un tremendo escándalo, no me quiero imaginar como se pondría Juvia, y tampoco entiendo que le pasa a Natsu, se supone que él está con Lisana y…"

Un beso en la mejilla lo saco de sus pensamientos, ese beso se lo dio Lucy. Gray se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Lu…Lu…Lucy – tartamudeaba Gray.

-Jaja, hola Gray – lo saludo – te estuve llamando por un buen rato pero no me hacías caso, así que pensé que con eso reaccionarias.

Gray quería hablar pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, era como si el beso que le había dado Lucy fuera una especie de paralizante, el cual hacia un buen efecto en él.

-¿Gray? ¿Gray? – Lo llamaba Lucy – "tanto le afecto un simple beso" – pensaba.

-Lo…lo…lo siento ¿me decías? – Gray trato de disimular el sonrojo pero no pudo.

-Gray ¿no me digas que otra vez te vas a enfermar?

-¿Por…por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque estas muy rojo, ¿seguro que estas bien?

-Si Lucy, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, ahora, ¿vamos al gremio?

-¡NO! Digo, no, es que Natsu destruyo muchas cosas y hay mucho polvo y todo está completamente destruido.

-No puede ser, otra vez tenía que ser ese cabeza hueca, con mayor razón tenemos que ir para ayudar a los demás.

-¡NO! Quiero decir, Erza me pidió que por ser tu cumpleaños pues…pues… - a Gray se le habían acabado las ideas – "¿Y ahora que le digo?"

-¿Pues? – pregunto Lucy.

-"Me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a hacer" – pensó Gray antes de continuar hablando – pues pienso llevarte a comprarte toda la ropa que quieras a esa tienda nueva que tiene todo lo que está de moda.

-¡DE VERDAD! – Exclamo Lucy muy emocionada - ¡GRAY TE AMO, MUCHAS GRACIAS! – grito Lucy dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-"¿Te amo?" – Gray se quedó muy pensativo por esas palabras que le dijo Lucy.

Después, Lucy y Gray se fueron a la famosa tienda, la cual tenía todo lo que una mujer quisiera: desde un anillo último modelo hasta el vestido que estaba de moda.

Los dos se la pasaron todo el día en esa tienda; cada vez que Lucy veía algo que le gustaba, se lo probaba y se lo compraba. Mientras, Gray, lo único que podía hacer era pagar lo que Lucy quería, se estaba arrepintiendo de ser el mejor amigo de la maga celestial; cada vez le quedaba menos dinero y eso significaba dejar de comprar ropa.

-Ettoo…Lucy – susurro Gray.

-Dime – contesto Lucy al llamado de Gray.

-No quiero desanimarte pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Es que ya no me queda mucho dinero para seguir comprando jeje – Gray trato de disimular su preocupación por el dinero dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ho cuanto lo siento Gray – se disculpó – creo que será necesario que devuelva algunas cosas.

-No Lucy, no te preocupes, si quieres puedo comprarte eso último que tienes en la mano, por cierto ¿Qué es?

-Es un vestido el cual estuve buscando por mucho tiempo – cuando Lucy dijo esto, su mirada cambio de una alegre a una triste, como si hubiera recordado algo doloroso.

-Bueno entonces vamos a comprarlo y después vamos a comer ¿Qué dices?

-Mmm; está bien.

Después de dejar las cosas de Lucy en su casa, Gray y ella se fueron a almorzar ya que eran las tres de la tarde; mientras comían…

-Gray, te quiero contar algo – dijo Lucy tomando un poco de refresco.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te acuerdas aquella vez que me fui con Natsu a comer un helado, bueno, me dijo que las cosas con Lisana no iban muy bien y que habría una posibilidad de que terminaran y…

-Quieres aprovechar esa situación ¿verdad?

-Gray, esta es mi oportunidad, si ella y Natsu terminan, habría más posibilidades de que se enamore de mí.

-Sí, eso es una buena noticia – a Gray se le veía muy alegre pero en su interior estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de poder estar con su amada Lucy – Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar con ese tonto.

-Eehh…Cla…claro Gray, muchas gracias – Lucy no lo sabía, pero se sentía algo triste por el comentario de Gray – ¿Y no has pensado en tomarte las cosas en serio con Juvia?

-¿Con Juvia? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No es obvio? Se nota que a ella le gustas mucho, y está completamente enamorada de ti, además, es una buena chica.

-Jajajajajaja…

-¿Pero de que te ríes?

-Jaja hay Lucy, pero que dices, ¿yo con Juvia? Esa mujer no está enamorada de mí, ella esta obsesionada conmigo, se empeña mucho en pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo conmigo.

-Eso es lo que hace una persona enamorada ¿no? – Dijo Lucy cabizbaja – Además, tu y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no crees?

-Si Lucy, pero eso es diferente, nosotros somos amigos y los dos sufrimos por amor – después de decir esto Gray se quedó pensativo y se dio cuenta – "¡Maldición! ¡Yo y mi bocota!" – pensó.

-¿Tu sufres por amor?

-Hhheee….bueno….yo…

-Gray, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿y no me quieres contar quien es esa chica afortunada que se ganó tu corazón?

-Lucy no es lo que parece yo solo…

-No hay escusas señor Fullbuster, tú estás enamorado de alguien y no me lo quieres decir.

-Está bien, está bien, si estoy enamorado de alguien.

-¡Kya! lo sabía, si no me quieres decir el nombre al menos descríbela.

-Mmm, bueno ella es…es de tés blanca, su cabello es como el oro y casi siempre está sonriendo, sus labios son perfectos, daría lo que fuera por probarlos, su piel es tan suave que cualquiera no la podría tocar, sus ojos son grandes y siempre al verlos, me dan una luz de esperanza y su nombre… – Gray se dejó llevar y casi dice el nombre de la mujer que tenía en frente, pero reacciono – Bue…bueno ya he dicho mucho.

-Hoo Gray, sí que de verdad estás enamorado de ella, que suerte que tiene.

-Jeje eso creo, pero es solo un amor platónico, a ella le gusta otro chico.

-¡Eso no puede ser! Tienes que luchar por su amor, tienes que convencerla que tú eres el único hombre que la puede hacer feliz.

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer, pero ella no se da cuenta.

-Entonces yo te ayudare "le guiño el ojo"

-Gracias; cambiando de tema ¿aun tienes el collar que te regale?

-¡Pues claro! ¿Qué me crees? Siempre lo llevo conmigo – Lucy saco dentro de su polo el collar y se lo enseño a Gray - ¿ves?

-Sí, pensé que no lo usabas.

-Hay Gray jaja.

Anocheció, Gray fue a dejar a Lucy a su casa, antes de irse le dijo – Lucy, como hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿Por qué no salimos a cenar y celebramos un poco?

-¿Estás seguro? No quiero ser la responsable de que te quedes sin dinero.

-Keh, Lucy ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te preocupes?

-Bueno, bueno, entonces sí.

-Perfecto, vengo a recogerte dentro de una hora.

-Claro.

Gray se despidió y se fue, Lucy cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, tenía unas ganas increíbles de llorar pero no sabía por qué.

-Pero que me está pasando, desde que Gray me dijo que le gusta esa chica, me siento terrible, siento que mi corazón va a explotar, jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera con Natsu, Gray es mi amigo y debería sentirme feliz por el pero simplemente no puedo.

Lucy no pudo más y se echó a llorar, se tapó con sus manos la cara y se tiró al suelo, mientras lloraba, una voz interior en su cabeza le decía – "¿Qué creías? ¿Qué Gray estaría siempre para ti? ¿Qué siempre estaría disponible solo para ti? Él también tiene derecho a enamorarse, él también tiene que tener su espacio debes en cuando, Lucy eres una tonta, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿O te sientes tan mal porque estás enamorada de Gray? Acéptalo, por eso te siente tan mal"

Lucy no lo entendía, siempre había visto a Gray como un amigo, desde que entro al gremio y siempre se habían protegido el uno al otro pero ¿enamorada? Y si fuera así, su relación no podría ser, ella lo lastimaría porque sabía muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de Natsu.

-No, esto no es amor, esto es solo un simple capricho por Gray, tengo miedo que al enamorarse dejemos de hacer las cosas que hacemos ahora – se dijo a sí misma.

Lucy se paró y se fue a darse un baño, después de eso, abrió la caja donde se encontraba el último vestido que compro, lo saco y se lo puso. Este era color rojo sin mangas ni tirantes, tenía unas piedras preciosas que cubrían todo el busto y bajaba en una delgada línea por la parte derecha del torso hasta medio muslo, tenía un corte en la pierna desde donde acababa el camino de piedras preciosas; era pegado hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera, en forma un poco arrugada, la parte de abajo era suelta y tenía encima unos cuantos pliegues de tules color negro transparente.

Su cabello lo ondulo y se hizo una media cola, se dejó unos dos mechones que le colgaban de manera elegante a los costados del rostro. Se delineo los ojos con color negro, se los pinto de un color negro suave que resaltaban sus ojos, se encrespo las pestañas, se pintó los labios de color rojo carmesí y se puso un poco de brillo.

Se puso unas cuantas pulseras, unos aretes que combinaban con el vestido y en seguida se colocó el collar que Gray le regalo.

-Mamá… - susurro Lucy mirándose al espejo – por fin recupere el vestido que vendió papá.

"Con Gray"

Gray al llegar a su casa se había echado en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó y vio el reloj, se dio cuenta que le quedaban solo 30 minutos para alistarse.

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió con un terno negro muy elegante, se peinó un poco y salió directo a la casa de Lucy.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Capitulo5: Confesion

Les recomiendo que antes de leer este capítulo, escuchen la canción "A Thousand Years" en español (Kevin Karla & La Banda) para que maso menos sepan de que estoy hablando en esta parte; disfrútenlo:

Capítulo5: Confesión

Gray llego lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Lucy, toco la puerta y una bella mujer lo recibió, esa mujer era Lucy.

-Hola Gray – dijo Lucy sonriente.

Gray observó con cuidado a Lucy, se le veía muy hermosa, Lucy era la belleza hecha carne para Gray.

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde está mi mejor amiga llamada Lucy? – bromeo.

-Jaja no se encuentra caballero, puede decirme si no ha visto a mi mejor amigo Gray – Lucy siguió con la broma.

-Jaja, Lucy te ves hermosa.

-Muchas gracias Gray, tu tampoco estas nada mal.

-Gracias, bueno ¿estas lista?

-Sí, vámonos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron a pocas cuadras del gremio, Gray dijo – Lucy, necesito vendarte los ojos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Lucy.

-Por favor Lucy, es una sorpresa.

-Está bien. Pero si me caigo…

-Yo estaré aquí para atraparte, no te preocupes.

Gray guio a Lucy hasta el gremio y cuando le destapo los ojos todos gritaron - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

A Lucy se le cayeron las lágrimas de la emoción, no lo podía creer, jamás le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños así.

-Muchas gracias chicos – agradecía Lucy.

Uno a uno fueron a darle el abrazo a Lucy, hasta que llegó el momento de Natsu.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lucy – dijo Natsu abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias Natsu – Lucy correspondió el abrazo, pero cuando volteo la mirada, vio a Gray con Juvia, los dos estaban hablando muy placenteramente, Lucy sintió una aguja en su corazón.

Cuando todos los abrazos terminaron, la fiesta empezó, todos bailaban, todos bebían, todos comían y todos hablaban.

Iban a ser ya casi las doce, Erza cogió un micrófono y se paró en el segundo piso para que todos la escucharan.

-¡Atención a todos! – todos miraron a Erza - ¡ya casi van a ser las doce y creo que un caballero debería bailar con Lucy una canción! – Erza miro a Lucy y por ultimo dijo – Lucy, es tu elección.

-"Vamos Lucy, esta es tu oportunidad de bailar con Natsu" – le decía su mente pero su corazón decía otra cosa, otra cosa que ni ella misma lo creía; decía – "Baila con el hombre el cual te hace sentir diferente, baila con el hombre que siempre te apoya, baila con el hombre que siempre seca tus lágrimas, baila con el hombre que te hace reír, baila con GRAY"

Lucy camino entre las personas y encontró a Gray, lo miro con ternura y le dijo – Gray, ¿bailarías conmigo?

Gray la miro con la misma ternura y respondió – Claro que si princess.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ya que pensaron que Lucy bailaría con Natsu.

Gray y Lucy fueron al medio de la pista de baile y todos los rodearon, Mira puso la canción favorita de Lucy: "A Thousand Years" y Erza apago las luces y una sola luz alumbro a Gray y Lucy.

Gray cogió a Lucy por la cintura y ella rodeo el cuello de Gray con sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

Cuando empezó al canción, Lucy, en su cabezo comenzó a pronunciar la letra de la canción mientras pensaba en Gray – "Prometer, nunca te olvidare, ¿Cómo vencer? ¿Cómo amarte sin caer? Por ti, te miro y puedo decir, mis dudas se van, de alguna manera ya no están, te acercaste"

Pasó el coro de la canción y pasó lo mismo con Gray, solo que él pensaba en Lucy mientras pronunciaba la letra de la canción en su cabeza – "No hay tiempo, bella esta, siento, me debo atrever, nada impedirá, decirle cuando este frente a mí, por siempre, yo te cuidare, cada respiro guardare, te acercaste"

Los dos magos se sentían que estuvieran bailando en una habitación vacía, sin nadie que los viera, solo ellos dos, solo Gray y Lucy. Faltaba poco para que la canción terminara, pero antes, los dos pronunciaron la letra de la canción en su mente pensándose mutuamente:

"Por mil años más, amarte por mil años más"

Nueve segundos después la canción termino, los dos magos se miraban fijamente, nadie hablaba, nadie decía absolutamente nada, hasta que Lucy decidió romper el silencio, abrazo a Gray y le susurro en el oído – Muchas gracias Gray, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.

-Lucy yo… - susurro Gray.

Todos reaccionaron de la escena y comenzaron a aplaudir, algunas de las chicas estaban llorando de la emoción por ver una escena tan romántica y tierna y algunos chicos estaban maravillados.

Gray y Lucy rompieron el abrazo y la fiesta volvió a ponerse movida, pero los dos magos se fueron al balcón del segundo piso y comenzaron a contemplar las estrellas.

-Lucy – susurro Gray – "Es ahora o nunca" – pensó.

-Dime.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica que te mencione?

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Pues te diré que hoy pase una noche maravillosa con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? "mirando fijamente a Gray" – el corazón de Lucy latía a mil por segundo.

-Lucy – susurro Gray cogiendo las manos de la mencionada – la chica que se ganó mi corazón eres tú.

Lucy abrió los ojos de lo sorprendida que estaba, no lo podía creer, Gray estaba enamorado de ella.

-Gray – susurro Lucy – eso…eso ¿es verdad?

-Claro que si Lucy, no sé cómo paso, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro que te amo.

-Gray yo…

-No digas nada mas – después de decir esto, Gray sello los labios de Lucy con un beso, Lucy le correspondió y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Gray.

Los dos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Lucy no podía ver a la cara a Gray.

-Gray yo… - susurro – no…no puedo hacerte esto.

Lucy salió corriendo y se fue rápidamente a su casa; al llegar a ella, cerró la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se hecho en su cama a llorar.

-"Maldita sea porque estoy llorando" – pensaba Lucy – "Gray, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí? Yo no soy la chica adecuada para ti, conmigo solo sufrirías"

Lucy no quería hacerle daño a Gray, ella lo quería mucho y le dolería mucho lastimarlo, pero ella tampoco estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia Gray.

Al día siguiente, cuando Lucy fue al gremio…

-Hola Lucy – la saludo Erza.

-Hola Erza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?

-Erza, somos amigas ¿verdad?

-Claro que si Lucy.

-Entonces ven conmigo, quiero contarte algo.

Lucy jalo a Erza del brazo y las dos se fueron a la pequeña plaza que había en la cuidad, las dos se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Que me querías decir?

-Pues…ayer con Gray nos besamos.

-¡QUE!

-Ssshhh no grites.

-¿Pero cómo fue que paso?

-Fuimos al balcón y él se confesó y me beso, pero yo le correspondí.

-¡Qué bien Lucy!

-¿Cómo que "qué bien"? esto está mal, yo y Gray solo somos amigos, yo no quiero herir sus sentimientos.

-Lucy, no me digas que aún no te has dado cuenta-

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Tu estas enamorada de Gray, ¿no lo entiendes? Lo del baile de ayer fue solo para comprobar de quien estabas enamorada y ya lo hice.

-Pero yo escogí a Gray porque es mi amigo.

-Lucy, reacciona, Gray siempre está contigo y tú siempre lo buscas y, acéptalo, te pones celosa cuando lo ves con Juvia.

-… "sonrojarse"

-Lo sabía, Lucy no trates de evitar o esconder tus sentimientos.

-Es que…Erza en verdad tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de que?

-Miedo de que las cosas con Gray no sean iguales, miedo de herirlo, miedo de no saber cómo demostrarle mi amor, miedo de perderlo, miedo de no saber si lo amo de verdad o no.

-Mmm aun sientes cosas por Natsu ¿verdad?

-Sí, hasta que no me olvide por completo de mis sentimientos hacia Natsu, no voy a hablar con Gray.

-Lucy, con eso lo vas a lastimar más de lo que tú crees.

-Erza ni siquiera puedo verlo a los ojos, no sé qué me pasa que ni siquiera le puedo hablar, es como si cada vez que me mira me paralizo.

-Lucy ¡estás enamorada!

-¡No lo estoy! Bueno y será mejor que vayamos al gremio, seguro que estarán preocupados.

Lucy y Erza se fueron al gremio, al llegar, la dos vieron una escena la cual le afecto mucho a Lucy: Gray estaba cargando a Juvia, lo peor de todo es que los dos estaban mojados.

Gray miro a Lucy, Lucy miro a Gray, los dos cruzaron miradas las cuales fueron como un rayo en el cielo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron esas miradas.

Lucy se fue a la barra a conversar con Lisana acompañada por Erza.

-¿Estas bien? Lucy – pregunto Erza.

-No te preocupes, sabíamos que esto pasaría – respondió Lucy – "Todos los hombres son iguales" – pensó.

De pronto, Gray fue donde las chicas y se sentó al costado de Lucy – Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen? – comento.

-Erza, me voy – dijo Lucy tomando sus llaves.

-Lucy – susurro Erza – Gray, necesito hablar contigo.

Erza y Gray se fueron al segundo piso y se encerraron en una habitación.

-¡Paf! – Erza le dio una cachetada a Gray.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Gray sobándose la mejilla.

-Gray eres un idiota, primero besas a Lucy y después estás bien abrazado de Juvia.

-No es lo que parece, ella se resbalo y cuando quise ayudarla también me resbale y caímos en un poso.

-Gray, ¿es verdad que amas a Lucy?

-Más que a mi propia vida Erza, he tenido otras novias pero con ninguna sentía lo que siento con Lucy.

-Gray tengo un plan para hacer que Lucy se dé cuenta que está enamorada de ti, he hablado con ella y se nota que está mucho más enamorada que Juvia.

-Por favor, que sea un plan que no dañe a Lucy.

-Gray, necesita darse cuenta, ya intentamos por las buenas, es hora de hacerlo por las malas.

-Erza yo no quiero forzarla.

-Gray ella misma se está haciendo daño, no te das cuenta, cuando te vio con Juvia, en su mirada se notó mucha tristeza y esa tristeza es por no tenerte, por no saber que solamente eres de ella, Lucy tiene miedo de perderte si comienzan una relación.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, hay que hacerlo rápido.

CONTINUARA…

Que les pareció? Porfa dejen sus reviews para saber qué tal le está yendo a este fic.


	6. Capitulo6: Una noche inolvidable

ATENCION: este capítulo contiene lemon.

Capítulo 6: Una noche inolvidable.

Paso una semana en la que Lucy no le dirigió palabra a Gray, los dos se sentían muy tristes ya que no soportaban verse y no hablarse.

Ese día, Lucy y Mira quedaron de salir a comer para distraerse un poco; Mira ya tenía consentimiento del plan que llevaría a cabo Erza ese mismo día. Mientras las dos chicas terminaban de comer…

-Esto estuvo delicioso – dijo Lucy.

-Tienes razón; ¿Lucy no te importaría que vayamos a mi casa para recoger mi saco? – pregunto Mira.

-Claro, de paso que conozco tú casa.

Las chicas se fueron a casa de Mira, ella le dijo que esperara a fuera; Lucy mientras esperaba sintió unos susurros que venían de detrás de la casa de Mira; la curiosidad la mataba y fue a ver lo que pasaba, pero se encontró con una escena que la hizo abrir los ojos: Gray y Erza estaban a punto de besarse, Gray tenia sujeta a Erza por la cintura y Erza tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gray.

-¡Pero que están haciendo! – exclamo Lucy evitando que el llanto saliera.

-Lucy – susurro Gray.

-¡Lucy! – dijo Erza separándose rápidamente de Gray – te lo podemos explicar…

-¡No hay nada que explicar, Erza creí que eras mi amiga, los dos me han traicionado! – grito Lucy derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Lucy déjame aclárate las cosas – suplico Gray.

-¡NO GRAY! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Lucy salió corriendo del lugar directo hacia su casa, donde se encerró y se echó a llorar en su cama. Gray se las ingenio y entro a la casa de Lucy.

-¡Vete! – exclamo Lucy aun llorando.

-Lucy, perdóname – dijo Gray sentándose a su lado.

-Sabes que Gray – dijo Lucy sentándose y viendo cara a cara a Gray – ganaste Gray, hoy me he dado cuenta que estoy locamente y completamente enamorada de ti, por favor Gray no me hagas esto, quiero tenerte solo para mí, no quiero verte con otra mujer que no sea yo, quiero ser la única que te haga acelerar el corazón, quiero ser la única que pruebe tus labios, quiero ser la única en recorrer tu cuerpo por las noches, quiero ser tu todo Gray.

-Lucy – dijo Gray abrazándola con fuerza – no sabes por cuanto tiempo he esperado a que digas eso; no te preocupes, tú ya eres mi todo, tu eres la única que tiene mi corazón y puede hacer lo que sea con él.

-Gray "susurro"

-Lucy "susurro"

Gray tomo el mentón de Lucy con su mano y se fue acercando hacia ella hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso profundo. Lucy rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Gray y este tiro a Lucy a la cama.

-Gray – dijo Lucy entre besos – hazme tuya esta noche.

Lucy enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de Gray y este siguió besándola con pasión; bajo de la boca al cuello donde repartía besos delicados por toda la zona; mientras la besaba, comenzó a quitarle la blusa que llevaba puesta, se deshizo de ella fácilmente y para su suerte, el brasier que llevaba Lucy se desabrochaba por adelante, Gray lo saco rápidamente dejando al descubierto los pechos de Lucy; Gray comenzó a lamer uno y el otro a masajearlo con su mano.

-Haa…Gr…Gray…haa – Lucy gemía de placer y lo que Gray hacía con su boca, hacía que la espalda que Lucy se encorvara.

Lucy no se quería quedar atrás, así que comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Gray y con su ayuda se la quitó por completo; después de eso, Gray comenzó a repartir besos mientras bajaba por el abdomen hasta llegar a los botones de la falda de Lucy, Gray con facilidad le quito la falda y la ropa interior a Lucy. Ella también le quito el pantalón y la ropa interior a Gray quedando los dos por completo desnudos.

Gray pasó su mano por la intimidad húmeda de Lucy, introdujo en ella suavemente uno de sus dedos, sacando por parte de Lucy un gemido, Gray comenzó a meter y sacar una y otra vez para que Lucy se acostumbrara.

-¡Haaa! ¡Gray, Gray! ¡Haaa! – gemía Lucy de placer.

-Lucy – susurraba Gray mientras introducía un segundo dedo en la intimidad de Lucy.

Gray supo después de unos minutos que Lucy ya estaba preparada para que el entrara en ella, se puso en medio de las piernas de Lucy y las abrió un poco más, tomo con sus manos las caderas de Lucy y estaba listo para introducirse en ella.

Gray choco su miembro endurecido por la excitación con la intimidad de Lucy y lo fue introduciendo lentamente para no hacerle daño, cuando lo introdujo todo, lo saco pero no por completo y comenzó a dar sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas.

-¡Gray! ¡Hhaaaa! ¡Gray! ¡Gray! ¡Hhaaaa! ¡Más…más rápido! – exclama y gemía Lucy.

-¡Lucy! – exclamo Gray cuando sintió que Lucy movía sus caderas por si sola.

Gray y Lucy estaban completamente excitados, Gray, mientras seguía con sus embestidas, alzo a Lucy he hizo que ella se sostuviera de su cuello.

Los dos magos gemían de placer, pasaron unos quince minutos y faltaba poco para que los dos llegaran a su clímax.

-¡Dentro, Gray! ¡Córrete dentro! ¡HHGGAAA!

En ese momento, Gray derramo todo su liquido dentro de Lucy, esto hizo que los dos amantes gimieran.

Lucy cayo rendido a la cama y Gray se recostó al lado de ella, se taparon con una frazada y antes de que Lucy se quedara dormida dijo – Te…amo…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy se despertó, estaba sola, Gray se había ido. Se puso una bata y en su velador encontró una nota, esta decía:

"Lamento que hayas despertado y no este contigo, pero tenía que hacer un trabajo pendiente, no te preocupes, estaré de vuelta dentro de tres días; sobre lo de Erza, no te enojes con ella, yo sé lo que te digo, habla con ella y te lo explicara, y lo de ayer, pues te diré que fue la mejor noche que pude tener; te amo mucho mi querida Lucy. Gray"

Lucy guardo la nota en su cajón y se fue a dar un baño, se sentía un poco adolorida por lo de esa noche, pero no le importaba, ahora ella sabía que era la mujer de Gray.

Cuando llego al gremio…

-Hola Mira – dijo Lucy muy sonriente.

-Lucy; ¿a qué se debe que estés tan alegre? – pregunto Mira.

-Hay Mira, si supieras "suspiro"

-¿Lucy? – dijo Erza acercándose a ella.

-Erza, que bueno que estés aquí, quería que hablemos – dijo Lucy tomando a Erza de la mano, las dos se fueron a sentar en una mesa.

-Te escucho – dijo Erza.

-Gray me dejo una nota, dijo que lo de ayer tú me lo podrías explicar.

Erza le conto todo lo que habían tramado con Gray, Lucy solo la escuchaba, cuando Erza termino de hablar…

-¿Estas molesta Lucy? – pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, más bien, te agradezco. Si no fuera por ti no hubiera pasado la noche con Gray.

-¡¿Se acostaron?!

-…"sonrisa"

-¡Kya! Eso significa que ya están juntos ¿verdad?

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Ho Lucy, que bien. Yo te lo dije.

-Si lo sé; y hablando de parejas ¿Dónde está Natsu y Lisanna?

-Pues tengo entendido de que anoche ellos también se estuvieron divirtiendo.

-Ho, ya veo, pero si siguen hasta ahora, pobre de Lisanna, si yo no podía levantarme de la cama jajaja.

-Jajaja hay Lucy, ¿con que Gray si lo sabe hacer?

-¡ERZA! "muy sonrojada"

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes, más tarde te pediré detalles de lo que paso.

-Erza no seas así con la pobre de Lucy, no ves que Gray la dejo en estado de shock por lo de anoche jaja – dijo Mira acercándose a sus amigas.

-Jajajaja si tienes razón.

Pasaron los tres días y Lucy estaba ansiosa de volver a ver a Gray; llego lo más temprano que pudo al gremio muy bien arreglada. Cuando Gray cruzo la puerta del gremio…

-¡Gray! – exclamo Lucy tirándose a los brazos del mencionado.

-¡Lucy! – Exclamo Gray abrazándola – No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

-Yo igual.

En ese momento Gray y Lucy se dieron un tierno beso en los labios, esto no pasó desapercibido para los demás magos, quienes se sorprendieron mucho.

-Muchachos – dijo el maestro Makarov – ¿no me digan que están juntos?

-Bueno, esto no se puede ocultar – dijo Lucy abrazándose al cuello de Gray.

-Los felicitos chicos.

-Muchas gracias viejo – agradeció Gray.

-¡GRAY-SAMA! – grito Juvia votando a Lucy para que ella se abrazara de Gray.

Lucy no soporto la cólera y se puso las manos a la cintura y dijo - ¡Juvia, aléjate de mi novio!

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Gray-sama? – preguntó Juvia.

-Juvia, tenemos que hablar ¿sí? – dijo Gray.

-No puede ser – dijo Juvia separándose de Gray – Gray-sama me quiere solo a mí.

-Juvia – dijo Gray tratando de calmarla - yo sé que es difícil entenderlo pero…

-¡QUE TIENE LUCY QUE NO TENGA YO! – grito Juvia.

-Juvia trata de calmarte – le dijo Erza.

-¡ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE TIENE LUCY QUE NO TENGA YO, LAS DOS SOMOS MUJERES, LAS DOS SOMOS MAGAS, LAS DOS PERTENECEMOS AL MISMO GREMIO PERO GRAY-SAMA ELIGIO A LUCY! – gritaba Juvia con todas sus fuerzas.

-Juvia cálmate un poco – le decía Erza tratando de controlarla.

-¡NO ME CALMO ERZA-SAMA! – Grito de nuevo - ¡ADEMAS, A PUESTO QUE LUCY ESTA CON GRAY-SAMA SOLO PARA OLVIDARSE DE NATSU-SAN, YA QUE FUE RECHAZADA!

Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Lucy saltara, como si un rayo le hubiera caído; las lágrimas se acercaban a salir de sus ojos, lo único que la rubia hizo fue salir corriendo del gremio.

-¡Lucy! – exclamaron al unísono Gray y Natsu.

-¡Maldita sea! – Grito Gray - ¡Erza; no quiero volver a ver a Juvia en el gremio!

-Pero Gray… - trato de decir algo Erza.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO LA QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN EL GREMIO; NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE LE SIGA HACIENDO DAÑO A LUCY, Y SI ES ASI, NO ESPEREN QUE REGRESE! – después de decir esto, Gray se fue a buscar a Lucy.

"Con Lucy"

Lucy se había ido a la casa de Gray ya que él le había dado una copia de la llave, no quería estar en su casa ya que sabía que Natsu la iría a buscar.

Se sentía muy dolida, sabía que en parte era cierto lo que dijo Juvia, pero ya casi había olvidado el amor que sentía por Natsu y ahora todo el amor que sentía era por Gray.

-"Estúpida Juvia" – pensaba Lucy – "¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso y en frente de Natsu? Que pensaran todos de mí, que pensara Gray de mí, será mejor que me dé un baño, no quiero que Gray me vea así"

Lucy tomo un par de toallas y se fue a dar un baño en la tina; pocos minutos después sintió que alguien abrió la puerta principal y pensó – "Gray"

Efectivamente, Gray abrió la puerta del baño y se sentó a lado de Lucy para poder hablar.

-Ya se lo que debes estar pensando – dijo Lucy con la mirada baja.

-¿Así? – pregunto Gray incrédulo.

-De seguro piensas que en verdad te estoy usando para poder olvidar a Natsu – respondió Lucy – pero Gray eso…

-No digas tonterías Lucy – la interrumpió – y si eso fuera cierto, ¿Qué importa? Lo único que me importa a mi es que al menos me quieras un poquito, y no te preocupes por lo que dijo la estúpida de Juvia, eso lo está solucionando Erza.

-Gray "susurro" tu no digas tonterías, te amo como no tienes idea.

Después de decir esto, Lucy jalo a Gray dentro de la tina y este cayo en ella. Gray comenzó a besar apasionadamente tocando con sus manos cada parte del delicado cuerpo de Lucy.

Lucy enrolló sus piernas en el torso de Gray dejándose llevar por el mismo, mientras Gray besaba su cuello, ella iba quitándole los pantalones y la ropa interior, quedando Gray en poco tiempo, desnudo.

-Lucy – susurro Gray mientras bajaba lentamente por el abdomen de la mencionada – no pensé que fueras tan traviesa.

-Mmmm, tan solo házmelo – dijo Lucy dando un pequeño gemido.

-Con gusto – susurro Gray antes de introducir su miembro en Lucy.

-¡Hhhggaa! – gimió Lucy.

-Mmm Lucy – susurro mientras daba sus embestidas – cuando estas mojada te ves más atractiva.

-Gray… ¡hggaa!...mmm…sig… ¡sigue así! – suplico Lucy sosteniéndose más fuerte del cuello de Gray.

Gray y Lucy estaban en un éxtasis total, ya no les importaba Juvia o Natsu, tan solo les importaba estar juntos y nunca separarse.

Después de unos minutos más, Gray y Lucy quedaron exhaustos, Gray se recostó en la tina y Lucy se apoyó en su pecho.

-Lucy "susurro"

-Pervertido…

-¿Yo?

-Si tú, no te basto con una noche, a este paso no voy a poder ni caminar.

-Tú eres la que me incita a hacer cosas que yo no quiero.

-Jaja tienes razón….te amo Gray.

-Igual yo.

Los dos enamorados se quedaron abrazados durante unos minutos más para sentir que se tenían el uno al otro…

CONTINUARA…

Wou! Sí que esos dos son unos loquillos XD, no tiene cuando parar :3 bueno espero que les haya gustado es capitulo y dejen sus reviews para saber si subo otro cap mas o no XD


	7. Capitulo7: Natsu besa a Lucy

Este capítulo contiene lemon.

Capitulo7: Natsu besa a Lucy.

Lucy y Gray no habían ido al gremio durante dos semanas, estaban cansados de los caprichos de Juvia y de Natsu así que decidieron tomar un descanso. Pero ya era tiempo de aparecer por ahí.

En tan solo dos semanas todo cambio para los dos magos; Gray y Lucy se mudaron a una casa un poco alejada del gremio, en pocas palabras, los dos se fueron a vivir juntos. Los dos habían estado haciendo trabajos independientes para poder ganar un poco de dinero, pero al final del día, tenían su mayor recompensa: estar juntos.

No había noche en la que Gray y Lucy no hicieran el amor; los dos estaban muy felices, no estaban casados pero por ahora estaban bien.

-Gray, ¿es necesario? – pregunto Lucy sentada en la cama, viendo a Gray como se alistaba.

-Si Lucy, ya nos hemos ausentado mucho, de seguro que Erza, Levy y Mira te extrañan.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que esa estúpida de Juvia se te acerque.

-Lucy "sentándose a lado de Lucy" yo estoy en la misma situación.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo no quiero que Natsu se te acerque, no sabes la furia que me da cuando él te toca, cuando hablas con él, cuando te hace reír o el simple hecho de que estés cerca de él.

-Ho Gray, te juro que no quiero ir al gremio.

-Tenemos que hacerlo; tenemos que de una vez aclarar las cosas.

-Está bien, pero por favor, no hay que decirles donde vivimos.

-Está bien Lucy, ahora cámbiate.

-Hee…. ¿y tú?

-Yo ya estoy vestido.

-¿Seguro?

Gray se miró y vio que estaba en tan solo ropa interior.

-Jajaja, hay Gray, como me gustaría que usaras esa rapidez de quitarte la ropa en la noche "sonrojo"

-¿Perdón?

-Acéptalo, todas las noches, YO soy la que te desviste.

-Mmm "sonrojo" bue…bueno yo…

-Jaja no importa, disfruto hacerlo.

-…"Sonrojado"

Lucy y Gray se vistieron y fueron al gremio, al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado mucho pero habían dos personas las cuales no estaban: Natsu y Juvia.

-¡GRAY Y LUCY! – gritaron Erza, Levy, Mira y los demás chicos.

-¡Chicos! – exclamaron Lucy y Gray.

-Gray ¿podemos hablar con Lucy? – pregunto Mira.

-Claro, las dejare solas – después de decir esto, Gray se fue a conversar con los chicos.

-Bien Lucy, cuéntanos como la has estado pasando – dijo Erza sentándose con todas en una mesa.

-Me la he pasado demasiado bien, diría yo – respondió Lucy – Gray es muy lindo y tierno.

-¿Enserio? – preguntaron todas viendo como Gray se peleaba con Fred.

-Jeje, aunque no lo crean si – respondió Lucy.

-¿Y Gray es activo o no? "Levy" ya sabes a que me refiero "con una mirada picarona".

-Hee….bueno "Lucy sonrojada" verán….

-Levy, para que haces esa pregunta si es tan obvio que la respuesta es sí "Mira"

-¡Mira! "Lucy demasiado sonrojada"

-Jajajaja "todas riendo"

En ese momento llegaron Natsu y Juvia; los dos estaban muy sucios ya que al parecer habían regresado de hacer un trabajo.

-Bienvenidos chicos – dijo Mira acercándose a ellos.

-Lucy – dijo Natsu acercándose a la mencionada – quiero que hablemos.

Lucy en ese momento dio una mirada cómplice a Gray y se fue con Natsu al patio trasero del gremio.

-¿Qué me querías decir? – pregunto Lucy.

-¿Estas con Gray sí o no? – pregunto Natsu muy serio.

-Tú lo sabes muy bien Natsu, si estoy con Gray.

-¿Y lo dejarías por mí?

-Claro que no; Natsu yo ya te amé en un determinado momento, pero tú lo único que hiciste fue romperme el corazón y Gray fue el único que lo reconstruyo.

-Lucy yo en ese tiempo no me daba cuenta que te amaba, yo te amo y….

-Paf "cachetada a Natsu" eres un idiota, ¿es que ya no te importan los sentimientos de Lisana? ¿No piensas en cómo se debe de estar sintiendo ella? Tú lo único que piensas es en ti.

-Lucy "la toma por la cintura" no me voy a rendir, voy a luchar hasta que seas mía.

-Natsu suéltame "forcejeando"

-No quiero "aferrándola más a el"

-¡Que me sueltes!

-¡NO! "la besa"

Lucy trató de romper el beso pero Natsu no la soltaba y no pensaba hacerlo; Natsu la tiro al suelo y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente mientras Lucy luchaba por quitarse a Natsu de encima.

-¡Natsu ye he dicho que me sueltes! – gritaba repetidamente Lucy.

-¡BASTARDO! ¡TE HA DICHO QUE LA SUELTES! – grito Gray apareciendo de la nada y dándole un puñetazo a Natsu.

-¡Gray! – exclamo Lucy tirándose a los brazos del mencionado.

-¡Pero qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza, que le pensabas hacer!

-¡Demostrarle que soy mucho mejor que tu idiota!

-¡NATSU! – grito Erza apareciendo de la nada y dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago al mago de fuego - ¡Gray, llévate a Lucy de aquí, yo me ocuparé de Natsu!

Gray asintió con la cabeza y se llevó a Lucy a la pequeña plaza que había en la cuidad para que se calme un poco.

-Lucy ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien, solo que…nunca pensé que Natsu haría eso.

-Yo tampoco lo pensé, por eso es que los deje que hablaran solos.

-Antes le tenía una gran admiración, respeto y cariño, pero ahora…ahora ni siquiera quiero verle la cara.

-Tranquila "abrazándola" yo sé que Erza sabrá cómo manejar a Natsu.

-¡Chicos! – exclamo Lisana quien se acercaba a Gray y Lucy.

-Lisana "Gray"

-Hola Lisana, hace tiempo que no nos vemos "Lucy"

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que este trabajo me tomaría dos semanas terminarlo "Lisana"

-Entonces no sabes lo que ha pasado ¿verdad? "Gray"

-¿De qué hablan? "Lisana muy confundida"

-Lisana, no me parece correcto que nosotros te lo digamos, el que te lo debe decir es Natsu, sé que él sabrá cómo explicártelo.

-En este momento iré al gremio para que me diga que es lo que paso – dicho esto Lisana salió del lugar muy apresurada.

Los dos enamorados regresaron a su apartamento para poder descansar de todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Mientras Lucy preparaba la cena…

-Lucy.

-Dime Gray.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que te suceda algo malo, o de que te pueda pasar algo o de que por una tontería mía vaya a perderte.

-¿Por qué piensas todas esas cosas?

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Cariño, estás estresado, eso es todo.

-Tienes razón "Lucy, espero que puedas perdonarme"

Gray y Lucy tuvieron una cena en silencio, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Después, Lucy se fue a cambiar al baño y Gray se quedó echado en la cama pensando.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí? Si Lucy se entera, me va a odiar para toda la vida, aunque…"

-Gray – dijo Lucy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Gray.

-Di…Lucy – dijo Gray con la boca abierta al ver a su amada con un camisón de tirantes negro que le quedaba hasta medio muslo y con unos cuantos encajes.

-Veo que si logre levantarte el ánimo.

-Lo harías mejor a mi lado ¿no crees?

-Como siempre un pervertido jaja.

Lucy fue a lado de Gray y se sentó detrás de el para darle unos cuantos masajes en la espalda.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Claro ¿Por qué preguntas?

-No dijiste nada durante la cena, Gray no quiero que te preocupes tanto, debes en cuando tienes que des estresarte.

-Es por eso que te tengo a ti "volteándose bruscamente quedando frente a frente con Lucy"

-Gray, no sabes cuánto te amo, y por eso mismo también me preocupas.

-Lo sé, ¿sabes qué? Mejor porque no nos olvidamos de todo lo que ha pasado y nos relajamos un poco.

-Mmm es una buena idea.

Gray en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sin ropa y encima de Lucy besándola en el cuello apasionadamente.

Con sus manos, Gray, fue bajando los tirantes del camisón de Lucy mientras iba repartiendo sus besos hasta uno de los pezones de Lucy. Cuando por fin le quito todo lo que llevaba puesto a Lucy, Gray comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de Lucy y el otro a masajearlo con su mano.

-Mmm Gray…hgaa…

Gray hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y después de un buen rato comenzó a bajar hacia la intimidad de Lucy repartiendo pequeños y delicados besos. Cuando llego a donde quería, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de Lucy y lo volvió a sacar y a mater de nuevo.

-Hhggaaa….Gr….Gray….mmm…. ¡hhgaaa! – gemía Lucy de placer.

De pronto, Gray sin previo aviso introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Lucy haciendo que la espalda de la maga celestial se encorvara. Gray acerco su cuello a los brazos de Lucy y ella rodeo el cuello de su amado y se sostuvo de el para tener más firmeza.

Gray daba sus embestidas rápidas, y cada vez más. Después de unos minutos, faltaba poco para que los dos llegaran a su clímax. Gray se corrió dentro de Lucy y ella pudo sentir como el líquido de este se derramaba dentro de ella.

Los dos se echaron en la cama, Lucy se apoyó en el pecho de Gray y en segundos se quedó dormida.

-"Lucy" – pensaba Gray – "por favor, no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco quiero que te lastimen, solo te pido que comprendas lo que voy a hacer"

CONTINUARA…

Okey, okey, okey, sé que me demoro mucho para seguir con los capítulos pero es que el colegio se interpone mucho con las cosas que yo quiero hacer y una de ellas es seguir con los capítulos de este fic, pero bueno, por suerte me dieron vacaciones y no estoy muy segura pero creo que subiré 4 capítulos seguidos, pero ojo: no estoy muy segura.

Espero que les siga gustando, que sigan leyendo y que porfa me tenga paciencia. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Y no se olviden porfa de dejar sus reviews.


	8. Avances del cap 8

Quiero dejarlas picadas (que mala que soy XD) bueno esto es un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo.

Avances del capítulo 8:

Gray se despierta muy temprano, se pone su ropa y sale muy apresurado hacia el gremio. Cuando Lucy se despierta no encuentra ni una sola nota de Gray explicándole por qué no está en casa, ella se viste lo más rápido que puede y sale con dirección al gremio.

Cuando llega, no había nadie en él y todo está oscuro excepto una habitación, la cual quedaba en el segundo piso. Lucy va muy apresurada, se para frente a ella y cuando abre la puerta….


	9. Capitulo8: Decepción y una sopresa

Hola, solo quería hacer una aclaración, una de ustedes puso un review diciendo porque el capítulo 8 era tan corto, pero quiero aclarar que ese era un adelanto del capítulo.

Capítulo 8: Decepción y una sorpresa.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy despertó, no encontró a Gray por ninguna parte del departamento, ni tampoco encontró alguna nota. Lucy se preocupó mucho al no saber qué había pasado con Gray así que se cambió de ropa y se fue al gremio.

Era temprano, así que no encontraría a Natsu ni casi a nadie; cuando llego, todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas aún estaban cerradas pero vio de una habitación del piso de arriba que tenía luz. Fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y cuando abrió la puerta…

"Gray, no puede ser, tu no…"

Gray estaba desnudo a lado de Juvia la cual también estaba desnuda, ella estaba echada en el pecho de Gray y él la tenía abrazada.

-"No, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando, Gray tu no me puedes hacer esto" – pensaba Lucy mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Lucy no aguanto más y salió corriendo hacia su departamento mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Cuando llego a su departamento comenzó a sacar su ropa y todo lo que le pertenecía y lo comenzó a guardar en una maleta; estaba decidido: Lucy se iba a ir.

"Mientras con Gray"

Gray se levantó y se comenzó a poner su ropa mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado…

FLASH BACK

Lucy y Natsu se fueron a conversar a solas y Gray se sentó en la barra. De un momento a otro, Juvia se le acerco.

-Gray-sama ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?

-Que sea rápido.

Gray y Juvia se fueron al piso de arriba. Cuando estuvieron solos, Juvia saco de una bolsa una pequeña muñeca con un parecido a Lucy.

-¿Qué es eso? "Gray"

-Es un insignificante muñeco pero que en instantes puede acabar con la vida de Lucy.

-¡No le hagas daño a Lucy!

-Sshh tranquilo Gray-sama, le propongo un trato y si lo cumple nadie saldrá herido.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que usted me haga el amor.

-No me pidas que haga eso.

-Entonces Lucy sufrirá las consecuencias.

-¡NO! Está bien, pero yo decido cuando.

-No tiene que pasar de mañana.

-Entonces será mañana por la mañana muy temprano.

-Perfecto "acercándose a la ventana" creo que su querida Lucy necesita ayuda con Natsu.

Gray se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver a Natsu bosando a Lucy y ella forcejeando para que la soltara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Gray se había terminado de vestir y estaba a punto de irse, pero Juvia despertó…

-Gray-sama ¿ya se va?

-Sí, no quiero que nos vean juntos.

-Está bien.

Gray mientras caminaba pensaba – "Vaya, al menos no me tuve que acostar con Juvia, o al menos ella cree que si me acosté"

FLASH BACK

Gray se dirigía al gremio con una botella de vino en las manos. Entro por la gran puerta y se fue al piso de arriba, cuando entro a uno de los cuartos encontró a Juvia sentada en la cama.

-Veo que si lo piensa cumplir.

-Pero traje esto "enseñándole el vino" para que no sea tan incómodo.

-Aún mejor.

Juvia comenzó a tomar y a tomar cada vez más, Gray solo tomaba un sorbo de su copa para disimular; llego un momento en que Juvia estaba tan borracha que comenzó a quitarse la ropa por si sola. Después de unos minutos, Juvia estaba durmiendo desnuda, Gray lo único que hizo fue quitarse todo menos su ropa interior y se echó a lado de Juvia y se taparon con las sabanas. Gray tenía sueño así que se durmió.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin darse cuenta, Gray, ya estaba parado en frente de la puerta de su departamento. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y la cerró, pero al voltearse se encontró con Lucy sentada en la sala y con una maleta a su lado.

-Veo que ya te despertaste "Gray"

-Sí, me desperté y no te encontré ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¿Fuiste a dar una vuelta? Y entonces porque estas oliendo a alcohol.

-Hee…yo…también fui a tomarme una copa.

-Gray ¿me ves la cara de estúpida o qué?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Ya lo sé Gray, sé que te acostaste con Juvia, por eso estabas tan raro!

-No Lucy, te lo puedo explicar, yo no…

-¡CALLATE! ¡Pensé que eras diferente a los demás, pero me equivoque, eres igual a todos! "Cogiendo su maleta para irse"

-No te vayas, Lucy por favor, te lo puedo explicar, todo esto es un mal entendido "tomándola por los hombros"

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!

-¡PAF! "cachetada" ¡No entiendes, déjame sola, ya no te amo, te odio, desaparece de mi vida de una buena vez!

Lo último dicho por Lucy fui una estaca ardiente que fue al corazón de Gray, este solo la soltó y sus ojos miraban a la nada mientras eran cubiertos por el flequillo de su cabello. Lucy antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

-Y no te atrevas a buscarme.

Lucy chanco la puerta y dejo a Gray solo; por la cara del mago de hielo corrían unas cuantas lágrimas que él trataba de ocultar. Gray se sentó en el sillón y se agarró con sus manos la cabeza.

-"No lo puedo creer" – pensaba – "Lucy me odia, tanto que la protegía para que no le hagan daño y yo lo hice"

"Mientras con Lucy"

Lucy fue a la casa de Mira para poder relajarse un poco pero sus ojos hinchados y su semblante pálido la delataban.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien? "Mira"

-Claro que estoy bien.

-Puedes engañar a Mira pero no a mí – dijo Erza quien apareció de la nada.

-Erza ¿Qué haces aquí? "Lucy"

-Erza se vino a quedar porque yo la invite "Mira"

-Lucy, a mí no me engañas, a ti te pasa algo, tan solo mírate "sentándose a lado de Lucy" estas con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y estas muy pálida.

-Está bien, les contare lo que paso.

Lucy les conto a sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos todo lo que había sucedido, Mira y Erza se quedaron con la boca abierta al saberlo.

-Pero que se ha creído ese estúpido de Gray "Erza abrazando a Lucy"

-Tsk nunca creí que Gray fuera ese tipo de hombres "Mira de brazos cruzados"

-Lo siento mucho Lucy, tú no te mereces esto "Erza"

-Es cierto Lucy, ya verás cómo Erza y yo le damos su merecido a Gray "Mira"

-No hace falta chicas.

Erza y Mira para animar a Lucy la llevaron de compras y a comer un helado. Lucy se quedó a dormir en casa de Mira ya que no tenía a donde ir.

Pasaron tres semanas, tres semanas de sufrimiento para Gray, tres semanas de llanto para Lucy, tres semanas de dolor para los dos.

Lucy se ausento en el gremio ya que quería recuperarse un poco; ese día, se ducho, se cambió y se vio al espejo y se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba mal: el color de su cabello se había opacado, estaba mucho más delgada, tenía ojeras y también los ojos hinchados.

-¿Pero qué es lo que me ha pasado? – se dijo a sí misma.

Salió de casa de Mira y llego en pocos minutos al gremio, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver el estado de Lucy. Natsu se le acercó y le dijo:

-Lucy ¿pero qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada, tan solo estoy un poco enferma "Lucy"

-¿Un poco enferma? Estás muy delgada y estas irreconocible.

-Lose, pero ya con el tiempo me recuperare.

-Por menos no estas como Gray – dijo Fred quien estaba apoyado en un muro.

-¿Qué quieres decir? "Lucy"

-Ese hombre desde hace tres semanas que ha descuidado su vida por completo, no se ha cortado el cabello ni tampoco se ha afeitado desde esa fecha – respondió Fred sin mucho interés en lo que decía.

-"Veo que a él tampoco le ha ido muy bien" – pensó Lucy.

Lucy fue a la barra para conversar con Mira y pudo ver a un hombre que parecía de mayor edad, con ojeras, el pelo no tan largo pero se notaba que no se lo había cortado por un buen tiempo, con barba y estaba con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

-Mira, ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto Lucy.

-Lucy…ese hombre es Gray – respondió Mira con algo de dificultad.

-"No puede ser" – pensó Lucy.

PROV GRAY

No la había visto en tres semanas, y de pronto ella aparece por la puerta del gremio. Se le ve tan delgada, tan pálida, tan decaída, tan sufrida…y todo por mi culpa.

Yo tampoco la he pasado muy bien que digamos, no tengo ganas ni de comer, tan solo quiero que ella este bien. Ya ni siquiera hago trabajos por este dolor que no me deja. De seguro que ella no me reconoce, pero no importa, tan solo quería verla….

Lucy se había quedado muy sorprendida de ver el estado de Gray, nunca creyó verlo así, le daba pena y a la vez mucha felicidad porque quería verlo completamente destruido por "todo" lo que le hizo.

-¡Lucy! – exclamo Juvia acercándose a la mencionada.

-Juvia "Lucy"

-¿Podemos hablar a solas?

-Claro.

Lucy y Juvia se fueron al piso de arriba. Gray vio como las dos subían las escaleras pero no tenía un buen presentimiento de esa conversación.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-¡Eres una idiota, no ves cómo has dejado a Gray-sama!

-Si él se acostó contigo, porque no lo haces otra vez y lo animas.

-Tienes razón, al menos conmigo si lo disfruta.

-Que bien, ¿Cuántos más te han dicho eso?

-¡Maldita!

Juvia le mando un golpe tan fuerte a Lucy en el estómago, que la rubia se dobló en dos y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Juvia la dejo y se fue con los demás.

Después de unos minutos, Lucy logro pararse pero se sentía mareada por efecto del golpe; se dirigió a las gradas y justo cuando estaba por bajar el primer escalón, sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se desvaneció.

Lucy cayó por las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, Gray rápidamente fue a socorrerla, cuándo la tomo entre sus brazos vio que estaba sangrando por la cabeza y de inmediato llamaron a un doctor. Gray la cargo y la llevo al segundo piso, la echo en una de las camas y se quedó con ella.

-"Lucy" – pensaba Gray mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la maga celestial – "Por favor, no te vayas, esta vez no dejare por nada del mundo que te alejes de mi"

-Gray, tienes que salir, el doctor ya llego - le aviso Mira.

-Está bien – Dicho esto, Gray salió a esperar junto con los demás.

Paso una media hora y por fin, el doctor salió de la habitación, salió con cara de preocupado, así que Mira se le acercó y le dijo:

-¿Cómo esta Lucy? ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Señorita, necesito hablar con usted.

Mira entro en el cuarto donde se encontraba Lucy ya consiente.

-Bien – dijo el doctor – le diré lo que tiene señorita Lucy. Usted está muy desnutrida y tiene una severa depresión, las heridas que ha sufrido son un poco graves, le recomiendo que coma más, y con mucha más razón en su estado debe alimentarse, con respecto a su embarazo, a causa de un golpe muy fuerte a podido perder a su bebe.

-¿Cómo dijo? – Pregunto Lucy muy confundida - ¿de qué bebé habla?

-¿No lo sabía? Usted está embarazada.

CONTINUARA…

Bien, aquí termine el este capítulo, por ustedes me he develado haciendo este cap (para que después no me quieran asesinar) espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen sus reviews.


End file.
